Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 10$ and $c = 2$. $7$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${d}$ and $2$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(10)}^2 + 8{(2)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(100) + 8{(2)} - 10 $ $ = 700 + 16 - 10 $ $ = 706$